Incapacitated
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric injures himself when he falls from a ladder, so Sofia and Calista take it upon themselves to help take care of him since he's temporarily lost access to his wand. (Combined Request by Iwish2remainNameless)


Incapacitated

Summary: Cedric injures himself when he falls from a ladder, so Sofia and Calista take it upon themselves to help take care of him since he's temporarily lost access to his wand. (Combined Request by Iwish2remainNameless)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

A/N: I'm combining a few requests Iwish2remainNameless had, so you'll see the final product here. Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful feedback on "Babysitters!" MarionetteJ2X deserves all the credit, as it was her awesome idea in the first place. But I had a LOT of fun writing it! Also, I've thrown in a bit of foreshadowing for this week's episode "In Cedric We Trust." Hope you like it! Enjoy!

*Story*

Cedric was in the library with Sofia and Calista one afternoon, because the girls had been curious about a legend the witches had told them: _The Legend of Magdalena the Mage_. While he had heard of the original legend back in his youth, the sorcerer could not find any books on the subject in question when he looked around his own workshop. Therefore, a trip to the royal library was in store.

He was a few steps up on the ladder while the girls were sitting on a sofa chatting.

"I heard that Magdalena the Mage was the wisest magical person in all of Enchancia during her time," Calista informed her uncle and friend as they listened. "She could perform any spell, create any potion, and some say even see into the future."

"That last part is greatly exaggerated," Cedric told his niece as he reached for a dark green book, only to make a face and replace it when he realized it wasn't what he was looking for. "There are actually many who claim they can see the future, but those who truly can have been born with the gift and usually don't like to go public with it."

"Why not?" Sofia wondered as she looked up toward him.

"Imagine, Sofia." He turned slightly toward her as he still grasped the ladder. "Say you had the ability to see into the future and know what is going to happen—whether for yourself or for others. As interesting and even beneficial as that may be, if people were to discover that talent, they'd likely constantly nag you—day or night—to reveal the future. They'd exploit it. I don't know about you, but I'd hate to have that responsibility. And even still, some things may be best left unsaid, especially if the future isn't exactly what you thought it would be."

The princess nodded in agreement. "You have a point… I guess in a way, our future is always changing, depending on what choices we make. If we _know_ what's going to happen, we may think about it too much to the point that it either changes, it happens and we miss it, or it happens and we're disappointed or indifferent since we saw it coming."

"Excellent analysis, Sofia," Cedric complimented as he returned to searching for the desired book. "If only more people realized that… Ah-hah!" He withdrew another dark green book and blew off the resting dust. "Here we are. _The Legend of Magdalena the Mage_. It looks as though it hasn't been read in ages." He shrugged and turned to descend the steps. "Just as well."

"Uncle Ceddy," Calista gasped as she stood up quickly. "Watch out for your robe!"

Her warning fell on deaf ears as Cedric accidently stepped on his own robe and slipped, falling off the ladder and twisting his left ankle in a rather unfortunate and painful manner. "Oh, M-Merlin's _Misshapen_ Mushrooms!" Cedric inhaled in pain.

Sofia couldn't help remarking, "That's a first," before hurrying over to him and kneeling next to her mentor. "Mr. Cedric, are you okay?"

Cedric hissed and shut his eyes tightly. "Ahhh!"

"I think that means 'no,'" Calista translated while sitting next to her friend. "What can we do, Uncle Ceddy?" She reached out to him, causing Cedric to wince.

" _Don't_ touch anything," he pleaded as he attempted to sit up, doing so carefully though propping himself up on shaky arms. "I think I sprained my ankle when I fell…"

"Do you have a healing spell for sprains?" Sofia asked.

"Of course I do." He then blinked, realizing a few things as a frown formed on his face. "…Well, never mind. I don't have my wand, and I can't recall the spell off the top of my head now anyway." He sighed and flopped back onto the floor, his head resting against the cool surface and his hands covering his face as he let out a frustrated groan.

"Where is your wand?" Sofia asked. "We can go get it _and_ find the spell for you." She frowned as he mumbled something against his hands. "What?"

Cedric lowered his hands and gave the girl a mournful look. "It's…being repaired." He sighed and draped one arm over his eyes. "It started shooting out sparks last night, so I sent it with Cordelia so that she could let a wand expert look at it today. She also took all the other wands with her just to see if perhaps they, too, might be in need of repair… So, I'm currently wandless, and my ankle now has a heartbeat."

Calista held back a giggle at her uncle's lamenting tone before gently stroking his hair, something she knew he and her mother tended to do to others when they were in need of comfort. "Don't worry, Uncle Ceddy. We'll take care of everything."

"In the meantime," Sofia began as she looked around the library, lighting up when something caught her eye, "I think I have an idea. Just a minute." She stood and hurried over to another section of the library before returning with a rolling chair. She grinned at Cedric, who had lowered his arm and sat up once more. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm having flashbacks to a certain incident a few years ago…" He frowned. "A sticky incident with those brats from Hexley Hall."

"Well, we don't have anything sticky," Calista assured him as she stood next to him. "Sofia's got the right idea, Uncle Ceddy. If you're that bad off with your ankle, it's best we keep you off of it."

Sofia rolled the chair next to the arm of the sofa. "Calista, can you hold the chair off to the side for a little bit please?

The younger girl nodded and did as she asked.

"And exactly what are you planning to do?" Cedric asked his apprentice cautiously, blinking when she offered him both of her hands. "Sofia."

"Just hold onto me, Mr. Cedric. I won't let you fall." She smiled sweetly as he sighed and complied, a small smile forming on his face. "Put all your weight on your right foot. Lean against the bookcase if you have to."

"Oh, no. With my luck, I'd probably cause a domino effect and knock every single one down. And then King Roland would have yet _another_ reason to be irritated with me." He chuckled bitterly as Sofia shook her head. "I'm kidding, Sofia…mostly."

"Well, I'm glad you're finding the humor in this." She waited until he found his footing before using all the strength she could muster, pulling him into a standing/hobbling position, his hands now resting on her shoulders as she held onto his sides to steady him. "Okay, we're going to get you in the chair now, all right?" Seeing him nod, she glanced over her shoulder. "Calista, bring the chair over."

Calista carefully rolled the chair toward the other two and held it in place behind Cedric.

"Slowly," Sofia instructed to Cedric, "sit down. Calista's holding the chair, and I've got you."

Cedric took a look behind him and then managed to reach out with one hand, grasping the arm of the chair. "I think I've got it." Carefully and slowly, he finally sat down in the chair, sighing in relief. "Well, that was an adventure in itself." He then made a pained face. "I just wish I had my blasted wand and healing spell handy."

"I could get _my_ wand," Calista suggested. "Where do you keep your healing spells?"

"There's a medical spell book on my bedside table, actually. I was looking through it a few nights ago when Wormwood flew directly into the window." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know if he simply wasn't paying attention or was sleep deprived, but I had to heal a rather substantial knot on his head."

Calista giggled at the mentioning. "Poor Wormwood. All right, I'll be back. Sit tight!" She then grinned. "I doubt you're going anywhere too fast." She snickered and hurried off.

"She thinks she's cute," Cedric informed Sofia, who laughed.

"I have an idea. Watch your feet." Sofia walked behind him and pushed the chair over to the sofa before stopping and turning the chair ever so slightly. "Lift your left leg and drape it over the arm of the sofa. That way you can keep it elevated until Calista heals it."

He nodded and did as she asked, wincing a bit at the pain that was obviously still present. "Remind me not to go climbing on anymore ladders for a while."

Sofia smiled and picked up the discarded book from earlier, placing it on the sofa before sitting down on the end, grabbing a throw pillow and placing it into her lap. She then scooted over a bit and gently maneuvered Cedric's ankle onto the pillow. "Is that better?"

Cedric blinked before nodding. "You didn't have to do that, Sofia."

"It's fine. So!" She grinned. "What else can you tell me about Magdalena the Mage?" Seeing his curious look, she picked up the book and passed it over to him.

"Well…" He accepted the book and flipped through the pages before shrugging. "Actually, it's not written in here, but legend has it that she is still alive."

Sofia frowned, a puzzled look on her features. "Really? Wasn't she born hundreds of years ago?"

"She was related to a very powerful magical family known for their interest in eternal youth spells and potions, so it wouldn't surprise me at all if she's still around." He shrugged and shut the book. "I suppose anything is possible, hmm?" He smiled as the princess nodded.

"Let me see your hand just a minute," Sofia implored, holding out her own expectantly.

Cedric blinked at the strange request. "May I ask why?" He hesitantly held out his left hand toward her, raising his eyebrows when she held it before carefully examining his fingers and gloves. "Sofia, what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm just curious." She glanced toward him. "I came to see you the other night to ask you about something, which I don't even remember now, but you had fallen asleep at your desk. I was about to leave when I saw you lift up your hand and mumble something in your sleep, and suddenly things just started floating and flying around your workshop." She smiled as he blinked at her. "I guess you were sleep-spellcasting?"

"Hmm. I suppose it's not impossible. I _can_ do hand magic, after all, but it can be so tedious and even draining sometimes, which is why I prefer to use my wand." He then smirked as she continued observing his hand. "So, is that what the sudden fascination is with my hand then? You're trying to see where the magic is?"

Sofia giggled sheepishly. "I guess… I was wondering if it's just in your fingers or if you've got some stored in your gloves or what."

Cedric laughed. "Sofia… Silly girl. Magic comes from within." He lifted his free hand and held it over his heart. "From here. I figured you of all people would have guessed that."

"Hmm. That makes sense." She smiled toward him. "Honestly, I _was_ curious about that, but I was also trying to distract you a bit." She gestured toward his elevated ankle when he blinked at her confession. "To get your mind off your pain."

The sorcerer gave his apprentice a fond expression. "It worked." He smiled as she laughed softly.

They looked up as they saw Calista skipping into the library with a large book under one arm and her wand in her opposite hand.

"I got them!" she announced giddily. She passed the book over to Cedric. "Wormwood wasn't in the workshop when I went to get it. He sure seems to be gone a lot these days."

"I'm sure he's found something to entertain himself," Cedric mumbled as he flipped through the pages. "Merlin knows he finds my presence less than interesting half the time. Maybe he's found part time work as a circus raven or something."

Sofia giggled. "Now that's something I _can't_ see him doing. What would he do? Juggle miniature bowling pins?"

"That would be rather neat actually!" Calista grinned. She looked at her uncle as he turned the book toward her.

Cedric pointed toward the correct spell. "It's this one right here."

The little girl nodded. "All right." After reciting the correct words, she pointed her wand at his injured ankle. A stream of magic wrapped around his leg and lingered for a few seconds before vanishing. "How did I do?"

Slowly, Cedric rotated his ankle, pleased to find that it wasn't hurting at all. He smiled and nodded at his niece, who hugged him in his sitting position. "You did well." He lowered his foot to the floor again and stood up from the chair, happy that he could manage on his own. "That's much better."

"Great," Sofia began before grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the sofa beside her. "Now we can get around to more important things." She passed him the book on Magdalena and grinned as Calista climbed onto the other side, curling up next to Cedric. "We're curious to hear more about her."

"Yes!" the red-clad girl enthused. "Like how she singlehandedly defeated an entire army of dark wizards. And why her eyes seem to have the reflection of galaxies in them."

Cedric chuckled. "You've heard that tale, have you?" He cleared his throat. "Tell you what, girls. I'll read a bit of this, and I'll fill you in on what _I_ actually know about her later. How does that sound?" He smiled as they nodded in agreement. With Calista curled up to his left side and Sofia hugging her pillow on his right, Cedric began recounting the ancient story of Magdalena the Mage.

About an hour later, Cordelia returned to the castle and was a little surprised when she found her brother in the library. However, she smiled tenderly when she saw that he and both Calista and Sofia seemed to have fallen asleep, both girls leaning against either side of him, the book lying forgotten in his lap. She rolled her eyes with a playful giggle. "That must have been some story…" She glanced down at her basket containing Cedric's wands before reaching out and gently shaking her brother's shoulder. "Ceddy."

"Cordy?" he asked drowsily as he awoke with a small yawn. He sleepily looked on either side of him, noting that both girls were fast asleep. He smiled thoughtfully before glancing up at his sister as he moved his arms to simply accommodate the princess and the mini sorceress. "I'm afraid I can't move for the time being, Cordelia. I'd hate to disturb them." He chuckled as his sister rolled her eyes. "What did the wand expert say?"

"Your other wands were fine. He fixed the family wand, which had a small crack in it. He said it should be back in working order by tomorrow." She gestured toward the basket. "Would you like me to put them back in your workshop?"

"No, no. Just leave them here and I'll take care of them."

She nodded and set the basket on a table before leaning down and gathering her sleeping daughter into her arms. "I guess since it's still the afternoon, I can just let her nap in her room." She smiled. "I'll see you at supper." With that, she turned and carried Calista out of the library.

Cedric glanced down at Sofia, who still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Sofia," he spoke gently, shaking her arm carefully. "Are you awake?" He sighed as she murmured something before curling toward him a bit more, settling back into her dream state. He yawned a bit and shook his head, resigning to the fact that she was not budging, and, for the time being, neither was he. "Fine. I guess I can let you rest a little…longer." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, drifting off again, his head resting against hers.

A few minutes later from near the door, now resting on top of a bookcase, Wormwood looked on and scoffed. "Naturally," he muttered bitterly before rolling his eyes. "I don't know why I bother anymore." With that, he flew off, neither friend knowing any different.

The end


End file.
